The Other Woman
by Awesomerigby
Summary: Daphne catches Niles with Heather Murphy, and their relationship begins to struggle. AU First Temptation of Daphne Niles/Daphne


The Other Woman

Niles felt this was his fault. After all, he had sent Daphne into his bag to retrieve a folder that had a similar color. Just because he knew the difference, he shouldn't have expected her to as well. It was an easy mistake to pick the wrong one, open it, and see the patient report about Heather Murphy. He was always the jealous type, and if he had to admit it, he was a bit flattered Daphne was having another moment of jealousy, the first being when he was with Mel. However, he felt more guilt than flattery. He never wanted Daphne to go through this, especially when she had nothing to worry about.

He would have to apologize to her when she came to join him for lunch. Seeing her was always the highlight of his day.

Just as Niles was fixing up his files and putting them into folders-which he would properly label to avoid another mishap-when there was a knock at the door. He had sent Mrs. Woodson home early. Not only did he want to give her time to pick up her husband from the airport, but he didn't really want her around to witness the passionate kiss he was going to give Daphne when he had her in his arms.

"Come in, my love," he said softly. He finished putting the folders away and looked up as the door opened. "I can't wait to... "

Except, it wasn't Daphne who walked in. It was Heather Murphy, the patient that had fallen in love with Niles. Her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail, and she wore a white blouse and grey skirt, and her red lips were curled into a smile. Niles wondered what she was doing here. Not only was he done for the day, but she didn't have an appointment in the first place; hers wasn't for another two days.

"Oh, Dr. Crane…" She sighed, striding toward his desk; she neglected to close the door behind her. "I knew you felt the same way."

Niles backed up against the desk. She heard him say "my love," and she thought he was referring to her. This wasn't good. "Miss Murphy, you're mistaken. I thought you were my…"

Heather didn't let him finish. She put her fingers to his lips. "Dr. Crane, no need to be shy. I know it's unethical, but I don't care. I love you. I'll stop being your patient, if that's what it takes to have you." Heather took it an extra level. With her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips onto his.

He mumbled in protest, but she didn't stop. Niles put his hands on her hips-hoping she didn't take this as a sign that he was reciprocating-and forced her away. Heather wasn't too happy about that. "Miss Murphy, you need to…" Then, he looked over her shoulder, and his heart constricted. Daphne stood in the doorway, her mouth open; she looked betrayed. There were no tears in her eyes-not yet, at least-only pure and utter disappointment. "Daphne…"

Daphne didn't allow him to speak. She turned on her heel and left the room. Niles shoved past Heather, getting to the doorway just as Daphne's dress swished around the corner.

"Daphne!" he called out, but she didn't rush back nor did she say a word. "Damn it!"

"Dr. Crane?" Heather asked.

"Miss Murphy, I think you should leave."

"Dr. Crane?"

"Please, get out of my office. We'll discuss this during your appointment."

"Who was that?"

Niles sighed. "My girlfriend." He wasn't even sure he could call her that anymore. That look in her eyes chilled him to the bone. Would she ever forgive him?

Heather's mouth fell open, much in the same way Daphne's did. "Oh, Dr. Crane… I… I'm sorry." She did sound sorry, but right now, Niles couldn't bring himself to respond to her. She seemed to pick up on that, and left as well.

As soon as Heather was gone, Niles took out his cell phone and dialed Daphne. She didn't answer, so he called again. "Daphne, please, call me back," he said after getting her voicemail for the tenth time. "Daphne, I can explain everything. Please... " He let his sentence hang, and he hung up, hoping she would call him back.

Daphne didn't know what to do. As soon as she left Niles's building, she got in her car, but she didn't go anywhere. The image of that woman in his arms was burned into her brain, and it made her dizzy. She wasn't sure she should drive, but she knew she couldn't stay here. She heard Niles call after her, and he would probably come down to the parking lot; she didn't want to see him. Not now. She wasn't sure if she ever wanted to see him after this.

So, after composing herself, she turned the key and drove to Roz's. Going back to Frasier's was out of the question; surely, Frasier and Martin would question why she wasn't with Niles at lunch. She didn't feel like telling them, but Roz was a different story.

"Daphne," Roz said when she opened the door. "What's wrong?"

Daphne hadn't cried until that moment. At Roz's question, her eyes stung, and the tears filled them. She had wanted to ease it into it, but now she found herself telling Roz everything in a blubbering mess.

"It was her, Roz. Heather Murphy! She had her arms around her, and was kissing him." She wiped the tears.

"I told you we should have gotten a look at her," Roz said. "Damn that Niles. I thought he was different."

"So did I. But, I shouldn't be surprised. I was the 'other' woman during his two marriages. Of course there would be another 'other' woman." She sighed. For man who claimed to have loved her for seven years, he sure forgot that when Heather was kissing him. She wanted to believe Niles was different, that he wouldn't love another woman while with her. He always treated her with so much love and respect, even when they weren't together, and that friendship was a solid foundation that carried into their romantic relationship. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes, her best friend and the love of her life betrayed her. "I don't know what to do with him, Roz."

Roz poured two glasses of wine and gave one to Daphne. "Well, if I were you, I would confront the little bastard."

Daphne chuckled lightly. "I don't want to see him just yet."

Roz shrugged. "Don't blame you. But when you do see him, raise some hell! Where does he get off, treating you like that?"

Daphne sipped at her wine, trying her best not to think about what Niles was doing right now. Was he confessing his love to Heather Murphy? Was he feeling guilty that he got caught? Well, if was planning on running with Heather, Daphne wouldn't give him the chance until she gave him a piece of her mind.

 **Author's Note: I am so bad with keeping up with fics. I have so many I want to complete (especially my Rise of the Guardians, which is so old haha. Well, anyway, I had this idea for a while and even started it; I decided to rewrite it. It's going to shift from Niles's and Daphne's POV throughout.)**


End file.
